


The Blind Bunny And His Big Bad Wolf

by Aransa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Toph Beifong, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Hermaphrodite Alec Lightwood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Being Awesome, Toph being destructively charming and Magnus having no chance against it, Toph merges with Alec Lightwood, Woke Up Gay, sorta mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Aransa
Summary: “You may not be your parents, but you’re going to be enough.” The man laughed, his foul drunk breath hitting the young boys terrified face. “We will show you what happens to traitors of the Circle…”Alec's eyes widened in horror when he saw the third Circle member make a Ritual Circle.________________________________________________________________He cautiously shoved her arm back to her side, aware that he could only do it because she allowed him. “Toph, this new dimension you’re going to…” He hesitated.Toph furrowed her eyebrows. “Don’t hold upon me, Bird Brain!”_________________________________________________________________“You are also going to find your soulmate there.”“What?!”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Toph Beifong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shadowhunters X-Overs





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Alec ran through the cold winter night. He ran for all that he was worth, but he knew the circle members would get to him.

He knew that his body would betray him.

He had only just turned twelve. Jace had been with them since he was ten and they were good friends, so he had thought that a little trip outside of the New York institute wouldn’t be amiss. They were three; Alec, Izzy and Jace, what could happen? They also had permission from their parents and was only a little over six.

How wrong he had been.

He had only just managed to send Jace and Izzy to get help while he distracted the traitors. But his body would betray him, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer and he felt it in every step he took.

He heard their laughter, they were playing with him, waiting until he could go no more to strike and eliminate any chances of him escaping with the help of his remaining strength.

Alec took to a narrow alleyway, trying in vain to lose them, but then he tripped over a homeless Mundane and fell into the dirty brown snow. The mundane got up from his slumber and began cussing Alec out but it didn’t hold for long, a glowing Seraph blade pressed against his throat, threatening to end his life.

All was quiet until one of the three Circle members walked to the downed Lightwood heir, grinning dementedly. Alec trembled, fear taking over his being as he sat in the dirt, paralysed with the realisation that he was done for. The blond traitorous Shadowhunter crouched down in front of Alec, reaching a hand for him, roughly grabbing his shaggy hair and tilting his head up painfully.

“You may not be your parents, but you’re going to be enough.” The man laughed, his foul drunk breath hitting the young boys terrified face. “We will show you what happens to traitors of the Circle…”

Alec's eyes widened in horror when he saw the third Circle member make a Ritual Circle. The only Runes he recognises were ‘Soul’, ‘body’ and ‘merge’.

The Mundane was brought to his knees and then his throat was slit, spilling the innocent Mundane blood over the Runic circle.

Little blood drops managed to reach Alec's youthful face, splattered innocently against his soft cheeks.

This wasn’t going to end well for him.

  
•

  
•

  
•

  
Jace ran. He ran with fear clutching his heart. He didn’t want to lose a brother too; he already lost a father.

He looked over to Izzy who was running with him too. They had to make it fast to the institute and get help from their parents.

He dreaded thinking what Alec could be going through right about now.

* * *

  
Maryse sat beside her oldest son’s bed and held her head in her hands.

How could she allow something like that to happen in her territory?!

Her body trembled with anger. The images of her son in a runic Ritual circle with his body changing grotesquely was haunting her since the day it happened.

It had been two weeks since then and they had mad blood tests to see what had been done to him. She didn’t recognise her son anymore; he now had the genes of some other couple from a whole other dimension in his body and the Silent Brothers had informed them of how he had actually merged with his parallel self.

His female parallel self that was from a world that didn’t have Shadowhunter’s or Downworldlers at all.

She gritted her teeth. Her son would have a hard time now with adjusting, his body was changing and losing muscle mass the longer he stays unconscious… or that had been what she and her husband thought until a Silent Brother told them of how the Woman their son was merging with had been a warrior. He was gaining all those lithe hard-won muscles just by merging.

Maryse had tried to find out more about the woman that now was the primary personality of her son, but the Silent Brothers were unable to glean more than ‘she was old and had been a mother herself’.

She lifted her head from her hands and looked at her little boy. She wasn’t sure if she could still call him a boy, he was what the Mundane called a ‘Hermaphrodite’, a male with both reproductive organs. His softer features were distinctly male, and one could still see the Lightwood genes in him, but he was Androgynous. His body was more feminine but somehow more durable than metal; his muscles hard as stone when triggered right.

But the worst still came; her son was now blind.

Her gaze shifted to where her son's feet were. She had been told by the Silent Brothers that her sons feet were somehow compensating for his lack of sight, they needed to be uncovered as often as possible. Something about how he would be able to feel the vibrations of the earth and the earth listening to him.

She sighed and stood up to make her way back to her quarter’s. Her youngest needed to be fed soon. She glanced a last time at the eldest, guilt swimming in her eyes. Silently Maryse left the healing room of her son.

It was hers and Roberts fault that their children were put in danger, and Alec had to pay the price. Maryse promised herself to be a better mother and if not a mother then a friend to the stranger her child would become.

She just thanked the Angels that the Clave didn’t care for what happened if Alec still remained a Shadowhunter with no demon blood.

•

  
•

  
•

  
Toph sensed the vibrations around herself. There weren’t any.

Her death was nothing she didn’t see coming, but to die in her sleep?!

She sniffed in outrage.

How dare her body deny her the opportunity to go down in epic battle!!!

Or maybe while spending her last moments with Katara and Zuko?

Mah! She wasn’t sure.

Suddenly there was Aang before her and he was, like always, taller. She had felt that her body was younger but for some reason, she couldn’t glean more than ‘my bones are very young’ from the vibrations she felt inside herself. With Aang there, she was sure he would shed some light on her situation.

„Ey, Bird Brain!“ She cheerfully and roughly punched his arm. „Hah~“ Aang sighed tired, it was always the same with his old friend.

„Toph, it’s Good to see you.“ Toph tilted her head up to where she heard his voice. She didn’t like not being able to feel anything besides herself. „What is happening?“ She asked forcefully.

Aang shrunk away from his old friend and teacher. God he would never get over his terror, Toph was just in general terrifying when she wanted things done.

„Ehm… some youngling from another dimension may have performed a ritual on your male counterpart and now you’re going to merge with him…?!“ Uhoh, Aang hadn’t meant to sound so panicked.

Toph remained silent, then she pointed in his general direction and shouted. “See, this is what happens when your friends with trouble-magnets!” She pursed her lips.

Aang instinctively backed a little away from her pointing finger, he never knew when she would be bending or just gesturing. Toph was just such a difficult woman to please, he prayed for the people who had to deal with her in the new dimension.

He cautiously shoved her arm back to her side, aware that he could only do it because she allowed him. “Toph, this new dimension you’re going to…” He hesitated.

Toph furrowed her eyebrows. “Don’t hold upon me, Bird Brain!” 

Aang barely refrained from shrinking away. “You’re going to be a Hermaphrodite, ok?! You’re going to merge with a young twelve-year-old, so you’re going to feel very young!” God, he hated the next part.

He softly reached for her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. “You are also going to find your soulmate there.” Toph grabbed his arm so hard he thought she would break it by accident.

“What?!” 

Toph held on to her friend's arm to ground herself. Aang knew how delicate the situation was for her. Her Soulmark had always been grey, indicating her Soulmates status as dead or just ‘not born jet’ and after her reaching her thirty years of age Toph had given up hope of ever finding them.

And now her friend was telling Toph that her mark was like that because her Soulmate wasn’t even in the same damn dimension! How do you react to something like that?!

Her voice was quiet when she spoke, nearly a whisper. “I want to know three things, just these three and then I’m out of your hair.” Aang’s eyes warmed with fondness. This was the Toph he knew; always in the right track and ready to face the fight. “Ask away Toph, I will do my best to answer your questions.”

Toph let go of Aang’s arm and he retreated his hand from her shoulder.

“Will I still have my bending once there?” Aang’s eyes widened. He should’ve foreseen that she would ask that first, her bending was what let her technically ‘see’, of course, she would be emotionally attached to the ability. “You will always have your bending, in this world there is absolutely nothing that can take that from you.” 

Aang saw her take a deep breath, her form relaxed minimally but then she sprung another question his way that he didn’t see coming. “Will I still be able to bear children?” Aang smiled warmly at her again. Toph may have been a stern mother, but she had loved her daughter’s fiercely and would have died for them if she saw it as necessary. She had often complained to him that she didn’t have any baby Earthbenders running around anymore.

He stroked his friends head with fondness. “Yes, Toph.” To see her as a twelve-year-old again brought fond memories to the forefront. 

Toph froze, surprise colouring her features at having her former student be so tenderly with her. He usually was overly cautious while near her. She took a deep breath. This was her last question, she had to make it count. “My Soulmate, will I live as long as he or will our meeting be tainted with grief?”

Aang stared wide-eyed at her, he hadn’t thought about that. He swiftly did a little conference with the God that was allowing this to happen and then grinned broadly. “You're going to be very happy for a long time as an Immortal, my friend.” Toph’s eyes widened on instinct, shock in her face and there was another question already on the tip of her tongue but suddenly she felt herself getting rapidly sleepy.

“Don’t fight it Toph! Your new family will love you no matter what!!” Toph heard her friend from far away as the darkness consumed her and she slowly began to work herself through the life of her male parallel self.

This was going to take some time.

* * *

  
Izzy watched her big brother while he slept through the after-effects of the horrid Runic ritual performed on him.

This was all their parents' fault.

She had overheard them speak about why this happened. Some Circle members wanted revenge for them leaving their group and in the end, Alec had to pay the price.

* * *


	2. Waking up to Baby Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up had never been more confusing. Well, at least he got a baby out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Waking up with the memories of being someone else in the last twelve years of her/his existence was a weird experience for Toph/Alec. Still, it wasn’t as weird as finding herself/himself embraced by her/his little baby sister after having had adult children that could take care of themselves.

She/he tentatively embraced her back and absentmindedly made a note of taking care of her/his gender identity confusion. It wouldn’t do to be so confused all the time.

“Alec! Alec, I missed you so much!” Toph/Alec felt the clothing she/he had on become wet with the tears of her/his little sister.

Toph/Alec let a little smile grace her/his face.

This sibling love was something she/he could get used to.

* * *

  
Toph grumbled under his breath.

Isabelle had been bothering him with questions again, and while he found it admirable that she wanted to learn as much as possible, he didn’t appreciate her annoying habit of interrupting his alone time.

He had only just resolved his gender identity crisis; he didn’t need her to come to bother him with girls questions just yet. Didn’t she know how difficult it had been in the beginning to suddenly know and feel you had a dick?!

Well, it’s not as if it was really that bad, but he had only been awake for three months and already Maryse was placing many duties on him. Motherly duties.

That woman will be the death of me. He thought fondly.

Truth is said, Toph had found a good friend in his second mother. After he had beaten it in her head that he would have a male as a Husband since he had been a female in his last world. And that it would probably be a Downworldler because of reasons.

Toph continued to grumble and entered the training grounds, his ever-bare feet tapping gently and feather-light on the tiled floor.

He snorted. Who would have thought that he would ever have light feet like an Airbender? He certainly wouldn’t have. But the angel blood in his veins mixed with his Earth-bending abilities made for interesting results.

Like the fact that he had now control of one more element besides Earth and Metal; the glowing material that made Seraph blades.

He had found that out while still getting used to his new body. The training room hadn’t survived, but it had provided him with something new to experiment with.

He had never liked to walk on sand, it made everything he ‘saw’ with his feet blurred, but he had gotten better, and it seemed this life meant it good with him because he had absolutely no problem with seeing while on sand or sand bending. Well, Sand-bending the sand form of shattered Seraph blades grains. Toph still couldn’t get his head entirely around the fact that a Seraph blade glowed when held by a Nephilim and much more difficult was it to know his Seraph-sand also glowed when he was bending it and made him ‘look ethereal’, or so Isabelle and Jace claimed.

He snorted and made his way across the nearly vacant training room towards the chest that held his condensed balls of Seraph-sand. 

God had it been relieving to be able to condense them to rock for better transportation.

He took out his Seraph-sand balls and got to work, decreasing the time in which he could take them back to loose sand and then back to stone-hard balls.

Hours after he had begun to train there were footsteps.

“Toph, why are you still up?!” A commanding female voice asked. God, Maryse would be the death of him!

•

  
•

  
•

“No, I refuse!”

Toph huffed. Isabelle was being difficult again. Why was she so against anyone but Toph doing her hair for training?

“I have arrived, no need to be so annoying Izzy.” He felt her heartbeat increase slightly in what he knew meant she was smiling happily. Maryse beside him rubbed at her temples and Toph’s lips twitched up. There was really nothing more entertaining than watching the Mother-Daughter duo not getting along.

On the other hand, he knew that he was the one they were going to call when this happened.

A bunch of snot-nosed brats they were, all of them.

* * *

  
Toph walked the much too familiar way to the training room, his interaction with Jace, his rather impulsive adopted brother, still in the front of his mind.

Jace had somehow managed to give himself a full-body bruise by training too much. Toph had delighted in massaging the shit out of his muscles with efficiency but not really gently.

He snorted. What an idiot, that’s what he got for doing something that stupid.

Toph opened the chest in the training room and was about to take out one of his Seraph-sand balls when he felt the only other occupant of the training room move towards him with hesitance but strangely determined steps.

He could feel it was a young girl of maybe seventeen to Eighteen years, average high with shapely hips and-

Pregnant.

He turned in her direction and moved his eyes were he knew her face was. They were of nearly the same high, even if Toph had only just turned fifteen and he knew that his next growth spurt would be the last before he cased to age altogether, looking like a delicate beauty of sixteen years for the rest of his life.

The girl halted before him, she fidgeted, unsure if she should speak to him, but ultimately deciding to go through her initial plan. “Miss Toph?” Ah, so she wanted help because of the pregnancy.

Why was he suddenly the one responsible for all kids and women? Was it because he had been one himself and had two daughters? Well, if it was so he could only applaud their wisdom, he was clearly more suited for it than they would ever be.

Toph lifted an eyebrow and hummed questioningly. The girl bit her lip and a shudder went through her body. “I need your help.” She lowered her head in shame. “I had sex with my boyfriend, then I found out I’m pregnant and he left me.” The girl began shaking softly.

Toph frowned. How cowardly from the boy to leave her just for that.

He contemplated her for a moment, feeling the shivers of nervousness and sadness dancing across all her body. She was young and pregnant, she very likely didn’t want the baby but also didn’t want to abort it.

“How about I make you a deal?”

The girl's heartbeat speeds up in excitement.

* * *

  
“AHHHH!” Melanie screamed in pain, sweat dripped down her forehead, but it was swiftly dabbed away with a soft cloth before it could get in the way.

She held the slim hand of Miss Toph in her left hand, somehow managing to find new strength to push every time she felt the dainty hand softly squeezing back and soft words of reassurance from the blind reincarnated Mother on Melanie’s ears.

She screamed again and pushed with all her might. The baby was nearly out, her job was nearly done and then Miss Toph would take care of the baby like it was his own. The kid would have the best mother imaginable, and that would not be Melanie.

Soon, after some more pushing, a high pitched scream joined the young woman’s exhausted panting. 

Toph smiled down at the exhausted eighteen years old. “Well done Melanie. You did so well, do you at least want to see the baby? Maybe you’d want to be a favourite aunt to it?” Melanie faintly managed to shake her head.

She was already betrothed with a somewhat older Shadowhunter who hadn’t minded that she was pregnant and decided to birth the child, she didn’t need to wear him thin and also associate with the kid. She couldn’t do that to him, not if she wanted to birth him acceptable heirs.

She heard Miss Toph Singh and felt him gently pet her sweaty hair before she felt exhaustion dragging her into a deep sleep.

Life was better if she didn’t know the baby.

Toph smiled softly down at the sleeping girl. She had really done a fantastic job in the last half a year. She had followed every one of his instructions and never strayed, always speaking of the baby as Miss Toph’s child.

It sounded cruel, but for the sake of her mental sanity, he didn’t correct her. And in a way it was true: this baby was now his to love, cherish and raise.

The only thing left to do was the ritual to exchange the genes of Melanie for his, and it had to be initiated within the first hour of the babies birth. It would hurt both of them, but only minuscule and then his baby would be all his.

He stood up and made his way towards his baby girl.

It was time.

  
•

  
•

  
•

  
Toph felt his eyes burn and tears roll down his soft cheeks.

In his arms was the most precious creature to him that he had encountered in this world. His little baby girl, his little Earth-bender.

He held the little crying bundle closer to his chest and felt the magic of the ritual take hold. His pecs ached, full with the milk his little princess would need and becoming slightly plumper. He shoved his silk robe to the side and guided the hungry little mouth to his rosy nipple.

Soon enough Toph felt his baby begin to suckle, little green eyes dropping sleepily and uncoordinated hand trying to hold on to his silk robe. His baby girl was exhausted from the strain it had taken her being birthed and then also the change in genes, poor baby deserved to sleep as much as she wanted.

He felt the exact moment his little princess fell asleep and righted his clothes again before cleaning the slight mess she had left on herself.

Despite being exhausted himself from the ritual forcing his body in half an hour through the hormonal-change process a pregnant woman goes through in nine months, Toph made his way to the papers waiting for him in the little table of the room that was provided to him. He still had jet to name his little princess and he refused to go to sleep before that was finally done.

Baby securely held on his left arm he got through the papers with practised easy, not at all hindered by the challenge that was to read with vibrations. He had mastered that art just weeks after he took on his first student of Metal-bending.

He set down the ballpoint pen and made his way back to the soft bed provided by the Infirmary, adjusting his baby girl inside her fluffy blanket. He smiled down at the swaddled baby.

His precious Setia Beifong, his Princess.

Lying on his side and curling up around his daughter's tiny body, Toph couldn’t think of a better way the day could’ve gone. 

Sure, his body was barely sixteen and still had a tiny little bit of growing to do, but being responsible for a precious baby life after so many years felt wonderful. It sated something in him.

  
He dreamed very peacefully that night. 

* * *

  
Maryse stared with twinkling eyes at her Granddaughter.

Oh, how she had fought against Toph‘s decision. Maryse knew how awful she had been the first few months of knowing what her friend/son wanted to do, but then Toph had explained the ritual that would make the baby his.

Setia sneezed cutely, her green eyes widening right after, likely not understanding what just happened. Maryse couldn’t help but smile, her granddaughter was the cutest little thing.

She felt Izzy shift at her right and then she saw how Setia‘s tiny hand was swiftly taken from Jace‘s who sat on her left. „Now it’s my time to hold her hand!“ Izzy would never grow up it seemed.

She snorted and lightly bonked Izzy on the head with her free hand. „Be more careful with her, she was born just mere hours ago.“

Maryse looked over to the Bathroom. Toph was currently taking a shower, so Maryse had taken Setia of his hands for the brief time it would take him to shower. Then Jace and Izzy came barrelling in and she had to educate them on how to behave around a newly born baby.

The door to the floor opened and Robert came in. Immediately his eyes zeroed in on Setia and Maryse couldn’t help but snort. They were all wrapped around his baby girls teeny tiny little finger and they absolutely loved it.

Robert walked over and softly greeted them before gently taking his granddaughter from her. Reluctantly Izzy also let go of her Nieces tiny hand.

In the bathroom, under the shower, Toph asked himself how they were able to find themselves all in his Infirmary room just two hours after they had been officially introduced to Setia. Didn’t they have an Institute to run or Training to do?

Briefly, he let his sight go farther than the infirmary room he was staying in and ‚saw‘ the whole Institute. One of the older, more experienced Shadowhunters whom Toph had shown who the boss was and subsequently also befriended, was giving the orders and supervising everything.

Happy with knowing what was going on, Toph restricted his sight to his Infirmary room again.

Now he just had to finish his shower and his baby girl would be all his again.

  
•

  
•

  
•

He was putting on his light green maternity dress over his leggings when he heard Setia begin to cry. Her little tummy gave of faint vibrations, making Toph immediately aware of what his little Princess needed.

He got out of the Bathroom and walked directly to Robert who didn’t hesitate to give him the crying bundle. 

With no shame at all, he shoved the dress aside and revealed one rosy nipple sitting on a soft mound full of milk to his daughter's hungry little mouth and subsequently also his family’s eyes. He felt his family stare at him while Setia suckled softly.

„What, have you never seen a baby feeding?“ He asked the amused. Jace and Izzy immediately looked away, their hearts briefly speeding up in the way he knew meant they were both blushing.

Maryse and Robert on the other hand just smirked at their younger kids misfortune. Then Maryse roused and said her farewell, she still had to pick up Max from the daycare in Idris, it wouldn’t do to let the little three-year-old wait.

Slowly the others also excused themselves and got back to their jobs.

* * *

  
A month later Toph found himself taking a walk through Brooklyn with Setia on a stroller that faced him and max holding onto the side of the stroller.

The day was sunny and many parents were out with their little children, teenagers and non-parents didn’t have that luxury since it was a Tuesday and school were in the middle of the semester.

„…and Mama mad‘ yummy foo’ and Papa play the game!“ Toph listened quietly to his little brothers rambling. He was glad to be able to spend some time with his daughter and little brother, he didn’t get to have alone time with them without someone from the Institute stalking them.

Seriously, what was so interesting about a blind Teenager with two little children?

Maybe it had something to do with him looking all soft and domestic while with his daughter? Toph knew he did that and there were quite a few Shadowhunters that had slipped up and called him mama.

Well, it’s not as if he would deny them that, but if they were to be his children, then they sure as hell would learn to see with their feet.

With an amused air around himself and a devious idea in his mind, Toph softly changed his direction to a nearby park that overlooked the Brooklyn Bridge.

* * *


End file.
